comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Super Friends bio Firestorm
SUPER FRIENDS IN THE MEDIA Firestorm is a superhero that is in reality a combination of both Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. He has the appearance of a young (perhaps teenage) superhero and he is a member of the SuperFriends. He has the ability to transform anything non-organic into whatever he desires. It is never revealed when or if he moves from Junior SuperFriends status. It is clear that he is one of the most powerful members of the team. His voice is Ronnie's, and his body is controlled by him, but Martin is fused with his mind, acting like a conscience or guide with his wisdom and maturity. ORIGIN: High-School student Ronald Raymond, met Professor Martin Stein on the campus of Fairmont University. He would help Professor Stein on many occasions. One night, during an accidental explosion (from a molecular-fusion experiment), Ronald and Professor Stein fuse into one being; Firestorm, the nuclear man! Ronald Raymond had control of Firestorm's body, while Martin was just a voice in Firestorm's head. Firestorm decides to start a career as a superhero, and after Firestorm proves himself worthy by helping the SuperFriends battle Darkseid, Superman decides to ask Firestorm to join the team, and when he does, Ronald flips out, thinking it's the coolest thing that's ever happened to him. Ronald had a real crush on Wonder Woman, and he talked to the Professor about his feelings for her, but Martin reminded him that she was far too old for him to be thinking about having a relationship with her. Firestorm later developed a real friendship with fellow team member Cyborg, probably due to being close in age. This may have contributed to Cyborg's decision to join the team. Professor Martin Stein Martin Stein is a college professor at Fairmont University.xxxxHe is an inventor and his greatest creation to date is the Omnicaster. On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Dr. Martin Stein was credited with the creation of the Hudson power plant. He is a Nobel Prize winning physicist. Before committing himself to the field of atomic research, Stein was a physics professor at Hudson University. Working under Stein's employ at the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant, was an unscrupulous man named Danton Black. Black began covertly stealing Martin's research in the hopes of selling it to a rival firm. Martin discovered his colleague's transgressions however, and promptly fired him. Danton swore revenge against Stein and returned on that fateful night when the Coalition to Resist Atomic Power staged their attack against the plant. Coalition leader, Eddie Earhart raided the reactor core room and confronted Martin Stein. Taking him by surprise, he easily overcame the older man knocking him out cold. Young Ronnie, had began helping Professor Stein at his lab and upon arrival this night interrupted Eddies attack. Ronnie attempted to stop Eddie, but was knocked out as well. When Ronnie came to, he discovered that the lab had wired several pounds worth of TNT to explode inside the reactor. He grabbed the unconscious Stein and attempted to drag him out of the building. They were nearly out the front door when the TNT exploded. Both men (as well as Danton Black) were consumed by the brilliant burst of radiation. The excess power fused Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein into a single composite being – Firestorm. Due to Stein's being unconscious during the accident, Raymond was prominently in command of the Firestorm form with Stein a voice of reason inside his mind. RONNIE RAYMOND: Ronald Raymond is apparently still in High School. It is he who controls Firestorm.xxxxOn the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Ronnie Rockwell was born in New York City, the son of Edward and Elaine Rockwell. His family had to change their last name to 'Raymond', when Ronnie was a young boy after his father testified against a known gangster. When Ronnie was a sophomore in high school, the Raymonds relocated to Manhattan Island where he began attending school at Bradley High. Ronnie soon made friends with local school professor, Dr. Martin Stein. He often visited him at night at the Hudson Nuclear Power Plant. On one of these visits, Ronnie found professor Stein unconscious and was soon knocked unconscious himself. When he came to, he quickly realized the power plant was rigged to blow. So, he grabbed professor Stein and was attempting to drag him out. They were nearly out the front door when the place exploded. They were both consumed by the brilliant burst of radiation. The excess power fused Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein into a single composite being – Firestorm. After the accident that created him, Firestorm took to defending New York. He soon graduated from high school and entered college in Pittsburgh, where Stein had been hired as a professor. Junior Super Friends: Firestorm in not a full-fledge member of the Super Friends, instead he is a Super Friends in training along with Robin, Wonder Twins and Wendy and Marvin. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:Super Friends Category:Legendary Super Powers Show Category:Firestorm Category:Professor Martin Stein Category:Ronnie Raymond Category:Junior Super Friends